Burning Desire (song)
|DS = |album = Paradise |previous = "Bel Air" |next = N/A }} "Burning Desire" is a song by Lana Del Rey, released as a bonus track on her third EP, and second major-label release, Paradise. The track was written by Del Rey and Justin Parker and produced by Emile Haynie. Background "Burning Desire" was only available to purchase on the iTunes edition of Paradise and on most of the digital and physical editions of Born to Die - The Paradise Edition. The track also served as the second promotional single from Paradise. It was originally available for immediate download with the pre-order of Paradise, but was later released as a stand-alone digital on March 19, 2013. The song was also used as a promotional tool for Jaguar; the company created a music video for the song to promote a new car. In October 2012, Lana Del Rey was named the new figurehead of the latest brand of the Jaguar F-Type automobile. To promote the photoshoot, she sang "Burning Desire" at the Paris Motor Show. Commercial performance The song peaked 172 in the UK.http://www.zobbel.de/cluk/121124cluk.txt Cross-references * "Hollywood and Vine" is a phrase in "Every Man Gets His Wish". * Saturday night is mentioned in "Beautiful Player". * Del Rey sings about a lover putting their hands on her in "National Anthem", "You & Me" and "Oooh Baby". Lyrics Music video Background A promotional video for "Burning Desire" appeared online on Valentine's Day of 2013, featuring Del Rey as her usual lounge singer persona, interspersed with snippets of the Jaguar F-Type. Directed by Anthony Shurmer the video was filmed in the Rivoli Ballroom in London's South end. The video contains "bright red floral imagery, California landmarks name-checked, reckless automotive shout-outs, old Hollywood imagery and cinematic glamour, some epic lipstick". NME called the video "typically sumptuous", heavy on the product placement. Desire Thompson of VIBE noted that Del Rey channeled her inner Jessica Rabbit in the 1960s social-scene video for the promotional single. There is also an alternative version of the video that features only the Del Rey singing scenes. It is 30 seconds shorter than the official version. Usage in other media The song serves as the title track to a 13 minute promotional short film for the Jaguar F-Type, called Desire. The film, directed by Adam Smith, produced by Ridley Scott and stars Damian Lewis. Filmed in Chile in 2012, the film was launched in April 2013 at the Sundance Film Festival and available for free streaming online. In the movie, Lewis going by the name Sydney Clarke delivers the Jaguar F-Type to a notorious gangster named Ernesto Martinez (played by Jordi Molla) and finds trouble in a love interest (played by Shannyn Sossamon) in a desert setting. Promotional releases Credits Personnel * Lana Del Rey – vocals, songwriting * Justin Parker – songwriting * Emile Haynie – production * Spencer Burgess Jr. – assistant production * Dan Heath – strings, synthesizer pads, sitar * Jeff Rothschild – mixing * Peter Stanislaus – assistant mixing * John Davis – mastering References Category:Music videos Category:Paradise bonus tracks Category:Paradise music videos Category:Paradise singles Category:Paradise songs Category:Paradise Tour songs Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Paradise promotional singles Category:Bonus tracks